villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trace Legacy
Trace Legacy is the main protagonist of the online comic Two Kinds. History Early life Trace was the child of a peasant family in the Human territories of Mekkan. He was recruited into the Templar order (a group similar to the Paladins of D&D or WarCraft). During his training, he met his future wife, Sara. Start of Darkness After he met Sara, he did everything he could to win her affection-short of actually talking to her, that is. After a staged battle with the Dragon-lady Nora, Nora suggested that Trace simply introduce himself to Sara. Trace did so, and after a short courtship, married her on the first day of winter. Trace and Sara moved to a small cottage near the Human/Wolf-Keidran border. One spring day, a Keidran (primitive beast-people) thief shot Sara with a poisoned arrow, killing her. In his greif, Trace turned to the necromantic force known as Dark Manna to try to ressurect her. The spell backfired, knocking Trace unconsious, and poisoning his mind. When Trace awoke, he went on a rampage, sadistically slaughtering the theif's home village down to the cubs, whom he sold off. Upon his return, he used his considerable magic ability to turn the Grand Master Templar into a Keidran and sold her into slavery. He took over the order, replacing the top staff wth hand-chosen replacements, and began to take over the human government. His ultimate goal was to wipe out the Keidran and the Bastin (evolved beast-people) races and to take over the world. Through his new minions, he was told that for humanity to truly rule all of Mekkan, the Keidran female known as Flora had to be hunted down and destroyed. Reformation When Trace attacked Flora, the deity Neutral, Goddess of Balance rendered Trace amnesiac, repressing the corrupted part of his mind, which became known as Templar Trace among fans. Trace awoke with Multiple Personality Disorder and amnesia. Most of the time, he has a nice, caring and gullible personality, with the major part of his immense power unavailable. Templar Trace only surfaces extremely rarely. To date, Evil Trace (a corrupt but still amnesiac Trace) has resurfaced four times, once in a villiage during a magical assault on Trace's mind, once during a mage's duel with the Keidran assassins Zen and Natani, when he used Dark Manna to summon a demon-like entity known as a False Dragon, he managed to corrupt Trace's mind during a conversation with Keith, one of the few new comrades managed to ally with after being mindwiped, and once when he was angry with Nora. Templar Trace also seemed to merge with Good trace when Flora was injured by the insane Bastin wizard, Intelligence General Alabaster. Trace and Flora have become lovers, and are searching for a small country known only as "Orchard Valley," a nation peopled by humans, keidrans, and bastins who have set aside their differences, where they can settle down without being hunted by Trace's former Templar comrades. Traits *Cobalt blue hair *Blue eyes *Left hand burnt black and mutated into a claw by evil magic *Male Caucasian *Polygonal teal facial tattoo Trivia *His name refers to his amnesia, trace (infentesimal ammount) and legacy (memory). Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Vengeful Category:Usurper Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Slaver Category:Sadists Category:Remorseful Category:In Love Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Insecure Category:Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Scapegoat Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:On & Off